Watch and Learn
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: T.K and Kari know that their older brothers are hiding something from them. They decide to peek on them when they're alone. What they find stir up new and different feelings.


****

Watch and Learn

It was breakfast time in the Digiworld. Everyone ate in silence for awhile. (MAYBE it's because some people were keeping secrets and their tongues and lips were way too tired!) Of course, the others could suspect something was between Tai and Sora and the same for Matt and Mimi. Then finally, Kari couldn't stand the silence, she had to say something. 

"Hey, Tai." She said, putting down her banana.

"Yeah, Kari?" He stopped eating and looked at his sister. "What is it?"

"Do you have any idea what kind of evil digimon we could be up against? She asked, "Do you think we can make it?"

"Well, of course Kari! We're the digidestined."

"I hope you're right." She mumbled. She knew Tai was hiding something from her, but what? And why? 

T.K knew Matt was hiding something from him too. After breakfast, Sora and Mimi said that they'd go and wash their hair. (Yeah, right!) Tai and Matt said they should go and scout out the area. (Double Yeah Right!) They had walked too hard and too long and Tai—the leader—wanted to "stay" in the area for a little time. And what for?? Something strange was going on. Kari was about to find out. 

Izzy wanted to check his email and learn more about what they're supposed to do and where to go. Joe decided to go back to sleep.

"I'm going to go look for Tai." Kari stood up.

"He's with my brother." T.K informed. "You find Matt, you're sure to find Tai."

Kari shook his head. "I think you're wrong, T.K." She headed out toward the way Tai went.

"What?" T.K ran after her. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, T.K.—You know _exactly_ what I mean!" She muttered. "Our older brothers are hiding something and I intend to find out what it is!"

"Wow, Kari. This isn't like you." T.K took her hand. "What's the matter? If you're worried about Myotismon--"

She shook her head, "That's _not _what I'm worried about, T.K. Myotismon is gone and I'm sure we'll find out why we had to come back here." She took her hand away, because she suddenly began to feel…_something_… "It's my brother, I just want to know why he's been keeping himself away from the group. You've noticed it haven't you, T.K? Matt's acting funny too!"

"Yeah, that is strange, but don't worry." He gave her a hopeful smile.

"I need to find Tai and maybe you should go find Matt." She walked off, leaving T.K. behind.

Gatomon and Patamon came to T.K. "Where's Kari going?" Gatomon asked. "She's too little to be off alone."

"To find Tai." He said, watching Kari walk off. Then he looked at Gatomon. "I wouldn't worry though, if anything _does_ happen to her, you'll know for sure."

"Aren't you going to follow her?" Patamon asked. 

T.K shook his head, "But Kari has a point," T.K made a face of confusion, "Tai and Matt has been acting very strange lately."

"And so has Mimi and Sora." Palmon pointed out. "It's like, they don't even talk to us anymore."

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this." T.K said. "Don't worry about me, Patamon…If I run into an evil digimon, I'll just call for you!"

"What about Kari?" Gatomon asked. 

"She has a whistle…she'll blow it if she needs help!" And with that, T.K left to find his brother, not knowing that what he would find might surprise him.

Tai and Sora were huddled close to another. Sora rested her head on his shoulder and she sat in front of him between his legs. Tai pulled her closer to him and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Oh Tai….this is so romantic." Sora moaned, leaning back.

"Very." He agreed. He cleared his throat. "Uh Sora? There's something I need to ask you."

"What Tai?" Sora said. "Is there something the matter?"

"Well, when we were in the real world and we found out that my sister was the 8th digidestined, I left Kari with Matt and I told him to watch after her while I searched my mom." He paused and squeezed Sora's arm.

"Yeah?"

"How in the world did Myotismon get a hold of Kari?" He demanded. "You were there, what the heck happened? I was sure that she'd be all right."

Kari heard Tai's voice and she followed it. She saw Sora with him. "I knew it!" She said to herself. "I knew I'd find Tai with Sora!" She hid behind the tree and eavesdropped.

"We were attacked by evil digimon, we were in so much trouble, Tai!" She mumbled. "Phantomon and some other digimon tried to destroy us and then your sister saw the whole thing. She got angry and gave herself up if they'd leave us alone."

"Kari sacrificed herself for you and Matt?" Tai gasped. "Whoa—my little sister has guts!"

"She takes after you." Sora said, turning her head so she can look into his chocolate brown eyes. She tried to make Tai try to understand. "But, look how it all turned out—she's okay, we're all okay! I hope you're not mad!"

"I'm not mad," Tai said, touching her face softly, "I'm wonderful, because now I finally have you." He leaned in for a kiss and Sora totally accepted it.

Kari quickly turned back around, pressing her back up against the tree in surprise and in excitement. She wasn't very surprised to see Tai and Sora together, but she was shocked at the way she felt. Warm tears filled her eyes. _Tai's in love._ She thought, _with Sora…yes it all makes sense now! But wait, does this mean I can fall in love with someone too? Someone like T.K.?_ Confused, she slid down the tree and buried her face into her arms.

"Wow—Kari gave herself up to Myotsimon?" Mimi mumbled, unaware that T.K was watching.

"Yup—I hope Tai doesn't find out." Matt said, shaking his head. "He'll be sooo mad at me."

T.K kept himself well hidden behind the shrubs. _Kari gave herself up? What a girl, she must have been frightened!_ He thought to himself. 

"So, what went on at the convention center?" Matt asked, brushing his wild hair out of his face with his rough fingers.. "You must have been scared out of your mind!"

"Yes I was." Mimi sat down on a rock, removing her hat. "Demidevimon made all the children go to sleep and the Bakumon were so mean to everyone!"

"Hey," Matt came to her and bent down in front of her, "It's over now, okay? There's no more Demidevimon, no more Myotismon, understand? We don't need to worry about them."

"Yes, but--"

"No _buts!" _Matt grumbled. "Let's not worry about that now." He took off his glove to stroke Mimi's hair. "Let's focus on us, okay?"

"Okay," she breathed in a sigh of relief. She gave him a shy smile.

Then T.K. saw something that gave him quite a shock. He saw Matt reach for Mimi's hand and draw her to him roughly and began kissing her softly and hold her to help calm and comfort her.

"Oh my gosh," T.K. slumped down lower, bringing a hand to his mouth, "Matt's in love with Mimi—My brother—Matt, in love, with Mimi?" He asked himself. "Could it be true?" He looked up at them again. _Yes, it can, and Mimi is in love with him too._ He thought, watching Mimi and Matt kiss each other. _Could it possible that I could fall in love? Could someone ever fall in love with me? Shy as I am? Even though I'm just a kid, I'm feeling strange feelings…but maybe someday, these feelings will make sense._ Then T.K. began to walk off, turning his back on Mimi and Matt. A few feet from the scene, he stopped in his tracks, _Wait a minute, could I be in love with Kari? He's the 8th child, and I hoped the child would be my size and she is. _He began walking again._ If I'm not in love with her now, will I someday? And would Tai let me?? _He walked to pick up Patamon and search for Kari.

Kari was laying on her back with Gatomon sleeping next to her side. Kari was watching the clouds roll by. She closed her eyes for a moment. _What if it's true?_ She asked herself, _What if I really do love T.K. and not even know it? Maybe it be example for Tai and Matt. If we become very good friends, maybe they'll learn to get along. Yeah, that must be it._

Her thoughts were broken when she heard footsteps behind her. T.K. came walking up onto the hill. Patomon was laying on his hat and T.K. had his hands in his pockets, which kind of made him look like Matt.

"Hi, Kari," He said and flashed her a smile. It made him feel good to see her laying on the grass the way she was, so peaceful, happy with the world. Patamon was on his head, looking a bit tired.

"Hi, T.K. Please be quiet." She petted Gatomon. "Gatomon's sleeping."

"Yeah, I think Patamon's a little tuckered out too." He said, pointing to his digimon friend.

"I am not," Patamon yawned.

T.K chuckled and laid Patamon down on the grass as he sat next to Kari. "So, did you find Tai?"

"Yeah, I found him with Sora." Kari said, turning her face to his. "I understand now, they're in love."

"I found Matt with Mimi…they're in love too." T.K. rubbed his arm, feeling a little nervous. "It made me think about something."

"About what?" Kari sat up. "Tell me."

"It's a little silly." He began to blush and turn his head away. He sort of wished that they were fighting evil digimon instead.

"Come on T.K, you can tell me." Kari urged, holding her hand out.

T.K. eyed her for a moment and sighed. _Can I really? Would she understand? How can I tell her!?_ He thought, moving his eyes around.

"Well?" Kari said, keeping her hand out. "What is it?"

"Kari, do you ever think it's possible that we can ever…well, fall in love?" He asked, taking her outstretched hand. "When I saw my brother with Mimi, I started thinking about me and if I can ever find love. Matt is a bit stronger than me and cooler and…"

"T.K, hush!" Kari said, giving his hand a little squeeze. "It's okay, when I saw Tai with Sora, I felt the same thing."

"Do you love me, Kari?" T.K asked.

"Huh, what?" Patamon blinked, "What'd you say, T.K? Are you in love with Kari?"

"Patamon, shush!!" T.K shouted, his face becoming red. "This is a private conversation!"

Kari giggled and turned away. "Oh, T.K."

"Well, do you?" T.K asked again.

"I don't know, T.K." Kari said honestly. "We're not as old as our brothers." She laughed, "I don't even think _they_ know!"

"Do you have any feelings for me at all? Do you think we can fall in love?" T.K grumbled. "I'm so confused! I just saw my brother kissing Mimi and then your face popped into my head!" Confused and embarrased, he pulled his hat over his face so Kari wouldn't see. _I feel like a dork!_ He thought.

"It is confusing," she agreed, lifting his hat up, "I thought the same thing when I saw Tai with Sora."

"Really?" T.K's face lit up. "You did."

Kari nodded. "Yup, when I saw Tai and Sora kissing, I don't know T.K., I just found myself thinking about you."

"We're pretty young for that," T.K said honestly, "but I do know I have feelings for you. I overheard Matt telling Mimi saying you gave yourself up so Phantomon would leave Matt and Sora alone. That was amazing, didn't you know what would happen to you?"

"Yeah, well…" Kari blushed. "I felt bad that Myotismon was hurting all those innocent people just to get to me. It wasn't fair, so I gave myself up."

"That was really nice of you. Oh, I almost forgot!" T.K pulled some yellow flowers out of his pocket and handed them to her. "Don't worry, these aren't the poisoned flowers that made you and Gennai sick."*

Kari took the flowers and smelled them. "Oh, T.K, how sweet!" She flashed her honey brown eyes up at him. "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to." Then he took off his green hat and placed it on her head. "What trouble would it be just to pick a few flowers for a pretty girl like you?"

"Sto-op!" Kari laughed, tilting the hat a little.

"Oh, come on Kari," T.K urged, pushing her shoulder, "it was no trouble really. You're sweet, friendly and for as young as you are, you're really brave." T.K paused, wondering where all these words were coming from. "You really stood up to Myotismon that day. I think you're great."

"Well, you're not too bad yourself." Kari beamed. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, and maybe we can teach our brothers to get along with each other."

"So," T.K rested his arm around her shoulder. "Do you think it's possible that we could ever fall in love?"

Kari looked up at him, touching his chin. "Oh yes, T.K." She sighed, "I think it's _very_ possible!"

The End

*From Gennai and the Poisoned flowers


End file.
